It is desirable to provide a toy doll that responds in a lifelike manner to external stimuli without using wires or any other apparent coupling medium. While remotely controlled human figures are known in the art, the control boxes used therewith are similar to those used in other remote-control systems and thus do not produce a natural or seemingly automatic response. Moreover, the external switches, knobs, and the like typically used are easily broken by a small child.